simsfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Romvesen
left|thumb|200px|Eksempel på romvesen til venstre right|thumb|200px|Babyromvesen leftEt romvesen er en sim i The Sims 2 for PC, konsoll og Nintendo DS og The Sims 3:De fire årstider. Romvesner Kultur Fra den informasjonen som er gitt fra slektstreet til Pollineringstekniker 9, en spiller kan se hva som synes å være en primitiv, men samtidig, komplekse kultur på deres hjemplanet. Minst til en utenforstående observatør, samfunnet synes de å være strukturert på en måte ikke ulikt det av bier, der enkelte romvesen har roller parallelt med funksjoner i en bikube. Fruktbar Hunnskapning er de sentrale, og tilsynelatende bare, reproduktive system av utlendinger , bortsett fra arbeidet i Pollineringsteknikere. Det ser ut som hvem som får barn med hvem har ingen ekteskapelige tilknytning til dem, og at den eneste hensikten med en Fruktbar Hunnskapning er å avle. Kolonidrone er arbeiderne i fremmede samfunnet. Hva arbeidet de gjør synes uklart, men det antas at de gjør menial oppgaver som skulle tilsvare at en arbeiderklassesim. Pollineringsteknikere utfører arbeidet til bortfører og impregnerer mannlige simmer. De synes å være nytt fenomen i romvesensamfunnet, så det er ingen kjente Pollineringsteknikere som har avlet med Fruktbar Hunnskapning. Økende hår kan ses som en samfunnsmessig faux pas i den usynlige strukturen, som de synes å være i stand til å vokse det, men ikke med mindre de trekke seg tilbake eller emigrere off-verden. Klær er svært tankevekkende for Fruktbar Hunnskapning, samtidig som en uniform for menn er i alle gatene i yrket. Barn er antagelig tatt fra sine foreldre, noe som gjenspeiles av PT9 manglende foreldrenes relasjoner (han har ingen minner fra sine foreldre, besteforeldre, eller noen andre i familien sin unntatt hans kone og barn). Karrierer thumb|220px|Pollineringstekniker 9 og familien hans. Pollineringsteknikere er tydeligvis lov til å trekke seg fra sine tildelte jobbene, og blir deretter lov til å slå seg ned på planeter. Pollineringstekniker 9 dro til hans "favoritt"-planet, som er den som ligger på Sims. At han har en favoritt antyder åpenbart at simmeplaneten er ikke den eneste planeten hvor romvesener gjennomføre sine operasjoner. Ifølge PT9 karrierer panel, virker det som om romvesensamfunnet har ingen utestående pensjonsordninger for de som ønsker å trekke seg i utlandet, som han får ingen. Unge romvesener, uavhengig av kjønn, synes å være i stand til å søke høyere utdanning i Simuniversiteter, noe som plasserer muligens sexistisk roller Født Queens som muligens være et valgfritt karriere valg, som Stella Terrano er i stand til å melde i Høgskolen i Ødemark uten problemer. Bortføring Hovedartikkel: Bortføring The Sims (Konsoll og PC) Romvesener bare ta en interesse for de som er interessert i dem. Simmer returnerer etter et par timer etter at hans eller hennes bortføring med en forandret personlighet. På dette tidspunkt, 25 år før The Sims 2 , romvesener er klart bare begynnelsen seriøs forskning på Simkind, og har minimal kunnskap om simmene selv - selv om Pollineringstekniner 7 av Niklas Caliente ville trolig ha skjedd før hendelsene i The Sims. Det er også for langt tilbake i tid for å fortelle hvilken type romvesen som utfører bortføring. The Sims 2 I forhold til simmer som blir bortført, romvesner tar verdig og rettferdig tilnærming av bare å ta en interesse for de som er interessert i dem. Bare en type romvesen vil gjennomføre prosessen ut, pollineringteknikere, der det eneste formålet er å bortføre mannlige simmer og impregnere dem med sin DNA. Hvordan dette gjøres er uforklarlige. Hva er referert til av simmer som en smertefull, pinlig og skremmende bortføring er bare "pollinering" til romvesen, noe som uunngåelig fører til en Romvesen-Sim hybrid. Biologi Fysiologi Romvesener er i stand til å vokse hår på hodet og i ansiktet akkurat som vanlige simmer, men er de bare i stand til å produsere svart pigment naturlig, ettersom de ikke har gener som vil skape noe andre farger. De har dominerende grønn hud som er universelt samme tone gjennom hele arten, uten variasjon. De har også dominerende svarte øyne, tilsynelatende med enten svart iris og sort sclera, eller en enkelt bruk av en over den andre, eller til og med ingen, muligens med hele øyet blir reseptoren. Romvesenører kan variere i form, være enten veldig små eller spisse i toppen, noe som tyder semblances av raser, som simmer. Ansikter er nesten alltid lang og mager, med enten små Sim-lignende neser eller trykkes opp åpninger i midten av ansiktet. Munner vanligvis har tynne lepper, eller ingen i det hele tatt, og innsiden av munnen er lys blå, tannkjøttet er de mest fremtredende. Tennene er lik eksternt. Fremmede organer har samme metabolic rate som vanlige simmer. De eldres i samme takt som vanlige simmer, og vinner eller taper fitness når de trener eller overspise like simmer gjøre, med ingen fordel å heller. Siden den indre munnen er blå, er det trygt å anta at blodet til romvesener er blått også, noe som indikerer at det er hemocyanin og ikke hemoglobin som er tilstede i deres bloodstreams, en indikator på at de ikke er pattedyr. I så fall er det svært inkonsekvent, som livsformer med hemocyanin ikke kan spise den samme maten som dem med hemoglobin, mens de Aliens som har valgt å bo blant Simkind spiser den samme maten Sims gjøre. Ettersom man ikke vet hva romvesener spiser på deres egen planet eller skip, er det mulig at de som velger å leve av-verden er første tilpasset å kunne spise maten deres vedtatt planeten. Genetisk Kompatibilitet Fysisk, romvesene, som vanlige simmer , er en ulykke av evolusjonen. De er forbausende lik vanlige simmer, til det punktet at de kan reprodusere med hverandre uten dårlig effekter. Hybrids typisk enten ha minimal forskjeller eller store forskjeller fra deres romvesen-foreldre på grunn av naturlige genetikk. Livet State Kompatibilitet Romvesenfysiologi kan tilstrekkelig støtte Sim-jorden basert livet stater, med mindre alternative forskjeller meste knyttet til hudfarge og øynene. Personlighet Romvesener har bare dominerende gener, og universelt uheldig personlighet egenskaper som sjenerthet og sloppiness er valgt ut mot, de fleste romvesener har "perfekt" personligheter, slik som Pollineringstekniker , som kan være far til hybrid barn med delvis perfekte personligheter, men noen romvesen har mer variert personligheter som Pollineringstekniker 9 Svenssen . Denne "hyper-evolusjon" antyder at utenomjordiske har vært levende for mye lenger enn simmer har, som er mer tydelig til uttrykk i den langt mer avanserte teknologien som gjør romfart. Romvesener synes å være en hyper-ekstrem utviklet av livet, som deres arter har praktisk talt ingen variasjon utover ansikts struktur og karosseriet. Alle rene romvesener har samme grønnfarge hud og har gener for svart hår og øyne. Dette tyder på at alle former for genetisk variasjon, for eksempel recessive gener likeverdig med lyseblå øyne og grå øyne i simmenes DNA, er valgt mot til et punkt der bare de mest dominerende genene har kommet ut på topp - i fremmede, recessive gener eksisterer ikke. Hvorvidt denne endringen skyldes naturlig valg eller på grunn av fremmede sosiale struktur er ikke fastslått. Siden recessive gener er nesten aldri tapt, kan de være latent i romvesen-DNA, potensielt spille en rolle i fremtidlige Sims-spill som en kilde til genetisk variasjon for å legge til gameplay mekanikk. Som simmer, som mennesker, er sannsynligvis også stammet fra mørk hudfarget forfedre, er det mulig at romvesener hadde en mørk grønn hudfarge tidlig i deres utvikling, forutsatt at de migrerte fra et varmt klima som simmer og mennesker gjorde, og at romvesner er pattedyr . Hudfargen og øynene tyder på at de kan være etterkommere fra amfibisk liv eller krypdyr livet. Men tilstedeværelsen av blått blod tyder på at de har hemocyanin, som vanligvis er til stede i blekksprut, Snegler og noen Leddyr. Hybrider thumb|235px|Hybrider Biologi Fysiologi Hybrid barn kan arve normalt ser nesen omtrent 2/3rds av tiden, men resten kan arve den beryktede spaltene i midten av ansiktet. 80% av tiden, huden er grønn arvet (100% med første generasjon alien hybrider, men de kan ha menneske-skinned barn, forutsatt at deres ektefelle ikke er grønn), men er det noen tilfeller av barna arve Sim hudtoner , slik at de kan blande inn i samfunnet ubemerket, forutsatt at de ikke arver uberegnelig ansiktstrekk. Flamenco Caliente og Jill Smith er begge prima eksempler på dette. Men det er tider når bare delvis likheten er arvelig. De med Sim skins aldri arve svarte øyne, selv om det er mulig for grønt-skinned hybrider å arve dominerende Sim øyne i stedet for svarte øyne. Johnny Smith er et eksempel på dette. Vanligvis er det minimal forskjell øret. Lang, tynn ansikter blir ofte arvet. Siden fremmede foreldrene har vanligvis en perfekt genetisk personlighet (10 nice, 10 utgående, ryddige, 10 aktive), er denne 10 også delvis arvet og videreført, noe som kan vare i generasjoner før den endelig blir utvannet. Hvordan få romvesner Det er fem måter å bli preget av Aliens. To veier er legitime og tre måter er via juks, som utgjør en risiko for at spillet blir ødelagt hvis avlusingsverktøy ikke brukes. Den normale måten Telescope - En mannlig voksen sim kan stargaze med Farstar E3 teleskopet før han blir bortført. Sjansene for dette er på en beskjeden 0,05% 1, som fortsatt er på denne måten med mindre manipulert av mods eller haiket en tur med Fritid håpet punktet bonus. Etter at Sim er bortført, vil de komme tilbake noen timer senere, gravid med et romvesen hybrid. Electro-Dance Sphere - Dersom spilleren har Uteliv Expansion Pack , mannlige Sims kan også bli utlevert ved hjelp av maskinen dersom de har blitt bortført tidligere med enten 2 teleskoper, eller hvis veldig heldig, det Dance Sphere. Det er ryktet at sjansene øke hvis en sim bruker Dance Sphere med 10 Body poeng. neededDenne metoden varierer i effektivitet fra 1,65% til 2,5% avhengig av hvor mange ganger Sim er bortført tidligere, men sjansene er betydelig høyere enn et teleskop, uansett hvor lav den kan få.2 Juks thumb|180px In-game Feilsøkingsmodus - Innlegging av bedrager koden "boolProp testingcheatsenabled" true og Shift-klikke på teleskopet og velge "Debug - get Abducted". Etter dette punktet, prosessen fortsetter som normalt. Nyere utvidelsespakker har gjort at denne koden umulig. Alle Sim skal gjøre nå er å gå opp til teleskopet og avbryte handlingen. Den Tombstone av L & D - Starter den koden "boolProp testingcheatsenabled true, og man shift-klikker på en sim og velger Tombstone av L & D ( Life and Death ) gjør spilleren til å åpne opp tester alternativer for å initiere rask graviditet i alle kjønn. Alternativene "Make me alien pregnant" og "Speed up my pregnancy" i kaken menyen gjør dette til den raskeste, men risikable metode av alle. neededBegge alternativene vil fungere, uavhengig av kjønn. Lag-en-sim Feilsøkingsmodus - Aktivering av koden "boolProp testingcheatsenabled true"-juksekoden tillater spilleren å holde Shift + N for å låse opp romvesenhudfarge og -øyne, sammen med hundrevis av andre funksjoner skjult av spillet i Lag-en-sim. Den er slått av ved å holde Shift + M. Denne metoden for juks er det tryggeste, da det er minimal mulighet for spillet til å krasje som det trolig ville gjort i normal gameplay. Videre, så er de som blir skapt i Lag-en-sim Sims uten variert recessive egenskaper eller ekstreme personligheter som ville være arvelig med vanlig hybrider, selv om disse verdiene kan redigeres av de kunnskapsrike nok til å endre disse verdiene i programmer som SimPE. 3 The Sims 2 konsollen versjoner Spilleren kan lage romvesen ved randomizing opptreden i The Sims 2 for konsoll. Alle romvesen ha minst 1 fremmede i sine slektstre. The Sims 3 De fire årstider Lenker hit kategori:Sim-typer i The Sims 2 Kategori:Sim-typer i The Sims 3 Kategori:Juksekoder